landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
Cera's Siblings
Cera's Siblings have only been seen on a few occasions in the film series, although her newest one, paternal half-sister Tricia, is a frequently-seen character in the television series. Older Siblings Topps, Cera's belligerent father, and his first wife were seen to have several children in the first film. However, when he and Cera were reunited in the Great Valley at the end of the first film, his wife and all of Cera's siblings were absent. This suggests that they all died on the herds' journey to the Great Valley. Still, the existence of Dinah and Dana--Cera's niece and nephew and Topsy's grandchildren-- implies that at least one of Cera's older siblings survived to adulthood. Topps's family's fate thereof remains unknown. However, while Topps made no appearance in the fourth film, Journey Through the Mists, a slightly smaller threehorn was seen in the crowd of dinosaurs who had come to meet the far walking relatives of Grandma and Grandpa Longneck. This threehorn was about two thirds of Topps's size, however was dark gray like him, and had all three facial horns, indicating maturity. There has been some dispute as to whether or not this mysterious threehorn is a child of Topps and his first wife, and therefore the mother or father of Dinah and Dana. Dinah and Dana having only appeared in The Secret of Saurus Rock also implies that this older sibling of Cera's and his/her nuclear family live outside the Great Valley, and occasionally visit their relatives within (although no explanation can be offered as to why the twins and the older threehorn were seen on different occasions). Nestmate siblings Cera is seen to have had nestmate siblings at her hatching; they seem to be mostly sisters, according to Cera (Littlefoot (trying to persuade Cera to come with him): "Well at least we wouldn't be alone!" ''Cera: "Well, when I find my sisters, I won't be alone!). They, along with their mother, have mostly disappeared from the film series, and it is disputed as to what exactly happened to them. Their most likely fates are: *Because of the fatalistic nature of the original film, they and their mother may have died on their way to the Great Valley; possibly from from hunger, thirst, exhaustion, or being attacked by Sharpteeth. * It is revealed in ''The Stone of Cold Fire that Pterano, Petrie's uncle, manipulated a large portion of the herd into breaking away and following him instead of Topps and Grandpa Longneck. After a while, they were attacked by Fast Biters, and presumably most if not all of them were eaten or killed. Cera's mother and most of her siblings may have been among these ill-fated dinosaurs as, what appear to be triceratops were seen with a number of unknown dinosaurs. *Cera's mother may have, for whatever reason, divorced Topsy and taken custody of all the children except Cera. This theory would lead to the questioning of why they seem to have left the Great Valley, since the Great Valley had everything that all the plant eaters could possibly need. Two of Cera's sisters have appeared in The Great Valley Adventure and The Land Before Time III: Time of the Great Giving; in which two baby threehorns, colored same as Cera, were seen playing near Topps in the pool beneath the Thundering Falls. It is not made clear if these are Cera's younger sisters, nephews and/or nieces, cousins, or unrelated threehorns that were visiting the valley. Younger Siblings Baby threehorns seen in first sequel The death theory is heavily disputed by the end scene of The Great Valley Adventure, in which, along with Ducky's younger siblings hatching, three or four little threehorns run up behind Cera and grab her in play. This suggests that at least her mother made it to the valley, and had more children with Topsy before her definate disappearance. These babies may also have been the threehorns seen in the next sequel. They may have been related to Cera, or could have been unrelated. The early sequels were not clear on this. Tricia Main Article: Tricia Tricia is a young dark pink Triceratops. She is the daughter of Tria and Topsy and the paternal half-sister of Cera. Her first appearance is in The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers. Category:Threehorns Category:Fourfooters Category:Dinosaurs Category:1988 introductions Category:Land Before Time characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Land Before Time I characters